Heads or Tails
by JAMFic
Summary: It is reaping day for the 74th Hunger Games. Join Katniss as her decisions and reactions are chosen by a flip of a coin. Will heads or tails win? You be the judge!


**For this story you will need to flip a coin to decide parts. The coin landing on Heads will give the more sensible option that will fit the story better, while the coin landing on tails will give the more silly option. As each side of the coin has a probability of 0.5 (50% chance) of occurring you should get a mixture of sensible and silly.**

* * *

Katniss woke up the morning of reaping day feeling nervous. It was her sister's first reaping and while her name would only be in the barrel once, Katniss was still worried. Sitting up, she saw that her mother had left two dresses hanging on the door handle. The first was blue with buttons down the middle, while the second was red with black feathers around the collar.

 **Heads:** Blue **Tails:** Red

She put the (blue/red) dress on and made her way out to find her sister. Prim was sitting on a small wooden stool, while their mother brushed the knots out of her long golden hair. Her mother looked up when she entered the room, nodding in approval of her dress choice. Katniss made her way over to her sister and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. She could see in her face that her sister was scared.

"What if they pick me Katniss," she said trembling.

 **Heads:** "They are not going to pick you" **Tails:** "You will most probably die a horrible death"

("They are not going to pick you/ you will most probably die a horrible death"), Katniss replied.

Prim nodded. It hadn't done much to calm her nerves.

Her mother finished Prim's hair into a neat ponytail and went to work on Katniss's hair. Her mother had to pull extra hard to get some of the larger knots out.

"Would you like me to put your hair into a braid or a Mohawk?" her mother asked.

 **Heads:** Braid **Tails:** Mohawk

"(Braid/Mohawk) please," Katniss replied.

Her mother put the finishing touches on her hair just as Prim re-entered the room. Katniss gave Prim and her mother a hug before taking Prim's hand and walking with her up to the square. As they walked she could feel Prim shaking with nerves.

They signed in and Prim was taken to where the other 12 year old girls were, at the back of the group. As most of the 12 year olds only had their name in the barrel once, it was highly unlikely that they would get chosen. The older kids, however, had their name added an extra time for every year they got older. Some, like Katniss, had also elected to have their name added in extra times when they chose to take the grain and oil in the tesserae. For this reason Katniss's name was in the draw 20 times. While this was not as many times as others, it still increased her chances.

Effie, District 12's capitol escort, was dressed in head to toe pink. Her hair was curled into thick pink waves and her pink skirt looked like it would be more suited to a ballerina. She sauntered over to the barrel that held the girls names and picked out a white card. The girls all held their breath awaiting the name. She made her way over to the microphone and said "Primrose Everdeen."

There was a long silence. Everyone had turned to face the small 12 year old girl at the back of the crowd. She was weeping silently as the guards came to take her to the stage.

Katniss was the first to break the silence.

 **Heads:** yells "Prim, Prim!" **Tails:** yells "Are you serious!"

"(Prim, Prim!/ Are you serious!), Katniss yelled.

With that outburst, the audience had turned to face her. Many were shocked while other thought she was a crazy person. Katniss took a deep breath and yelled "I volunteer as tribute!"

There were whispers from the audience. Some were in surprise while others were in shock. No one had ever volunteered before. Prim was escorted off of the stage feeling a mix of relief for herself and fear for her sister. Katniss walked up to the stage having composed herself from her previous outburst.

Effie looked at her kindly and asked for her name, before sauntering over to the barrel with the boys' names. She lifted out a card and walked over to the microphone. The boys held their breath.

"Peeta Melark."

Peeta walked nervously up to the stage. Effie put her hand around his shoulders and pulled him over to where Katniss was standing. They shook hands and Katniss though something to say.

 **Heads:** stays silent **Tails:** whispers "I'm going to crush you."

Katniss (*stayed silent*/ whispered "I'm going to crush you!").

Once the reaping was over, Katniss and Peeta were ushered quickly into the mayor's building and into separate rooms for their goodbyes. Katniss's mother and sister were the first to come in. Prim ran in and hugged her sister around the waist tightly.

"I don't want you to die," she cried.

 **Heads:** "It won't, I'm going to win." **Tails:** "Don't get your hopes up too much"

"(It won't, I'm going to win/ don't get your hopes up too much)" Katniss replied.

After they left the room, her friend Gale walked in.

"Hey Katnip," he said as he pulled her into a tight hug. Katniss asked Gale a question.

 **Heads:** "Can you make sure my family is ok?" **Tails:** "Can I borrow your brother's hammer?"

"(Can you make sure my family is ok? /can I borrow your brother's hammer?)," she asked.

"I promise," he replied before making his way out of the room.

When everyone had left, she was ushered into the train to be taken to the Capitol. Once inside Effie introduced her to Haymitch, District 12's mentor. He was quite clearly drunk and as a result was having difficulty walking in a straight line. Katniss decided what to do next.

 **Heads:** Ignores him **Tails:** Pushes him over

Katniss (Ignored him/pushed him over) as she made her way past him to the dinner table.

They all sat down and began eating. The table was extremely large and was covered in more food than she had ever seen in her life. Effie was busy chatting about what they would see in the Capitol while Haymitch couldn't even bring a fork of food to his mouth without dropping it. Suddenly Peeta spoke up.

"Haymitch, do you have any advice for the games?" he asked.

Haymitch put his fork down and stared directly into Peeta's eyes.

"Don't get killed," he replied and returned to his food.

What did Katniss do next?

 **Heads:** yells "Don't get killed! Seriously? That is all you are going to give us!" **Tails:** Stabs his eye with a knife.

Angered Katniss (yelled "Don't get killed! Seriously? That is all you are going to give us"/ stabbed him in the hand with a knife).

Looking her directly in the eye Haymitch said "you may just last longer than the last ones," before returning to his food unfazed.

Peeta and Effie looked at her with apprehension. Katniss just stared straight ahead until she was dismissed to her room.

The room she was given was larger than her one at home and decorated in gold and purple. The room had bathroom and a small desk and chair in the corner. There was a large picture of President Snow on the wall. The picture angered her so she decided to do something about it.

 **Heads:** Leave it be **Tails:** Smash it with the desk chair

Eventually she decided to (leave it be/ smash it with the desk chair).

Tired from the day's events, Katniss crawled into bed. Before she fell asleep she thought about the most important person in her life.

 **Heads:** Her sister Prim **Tails:** Bradly Cooper and his abs

As she drifted off to sleep, Katniss thought about (Her sister Prim/ Bradly Cooper and his abs).

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review or any feedback! This story is featured in the fourth episode of my podcast JAMFiction on Soundcloud.**


End file.
